Unhealthy Attraction
by UsedKittens
Summary: Rapunzels hormones are raging, and she's feeling things she probably shouldn't be. Slashfic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay my second story! Rated T for now! I hope my grammer and punctuation isn't too bad. Rapunzel is 16 here not 18 like in the movie. I do plan to get to that point eventually.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Rapunzel sighed on her bed, as she closed her book of fairytales. It was late in the evening, and she could here her mother moving about in the kitchen. The sound of her shifting around pots echoing throughout the tower._ These stories all end the same,_ Rapunzel thought. As she slipped off her bed, and moved over to a bookcase filled with books her mother had brought her . _The girl gets captured, the prince saves the day, then they kiss…a kiss would be nice. _

"Rapunzel! Come help me in the kitchen!" Gothel yelled from down stairs. Rapunzel shoved her book back in place, and hurried downstairs. Gathering up some of her long blonde hair to move faster. Gothel was busy chopping carrots when she walked in. " There you are flower, could you peel those potatoes over by the sink?… and **stop** slouching dear, it makes you look unattractive." Gothel add in a sweet tone. "

" Yes mother," Rapunzel lovingly replied. As she stood up straighter and moved over to the potatoes. Mother could be a bit harsh sometimes; but she loved her, so it was for the best. It didn't take her long to finish peeling and chopping. After rinsing the potatoes a second time, Rapunzel sat them on the counter next to her mother, and watched her cook. Enjoying the way her ebony curls danced around her face as she moved. _So beautiful_

Gothel glanced over to her daughter, feeling a bit uncomfortable under her intense gaze.

"Flower isn't there something **constructive** you could be doing until dinners ready?" Rapunzel could feel herself blushing as she nodded and quickly rushed out of the kitchen, positive that her mother was giving the back of her head a odd look. _Ugh what is wrong with me_! Rapunzel thought as she moved to sit on a pillow in the middle of the tower. These odd moments between her and mother were happening more often.

All she wanted was to be closer to mother, that's it! She really didn't understand why a part of her felt bad about that. _It's not like I want to kiss her or anything, I just… I want.._ Rapunzel sighed heavily. She really wasn't sure what she wanted…. More hugs maybe? _We haven't hugged in a week! _Which was her fault. During their last hug, Rapunzel had kissed Gothel on the neck. Which lead to her acting weird and ignoring her for the rest of the day. It hurt a lot. _I need to keep my emotions under control_, Rapunzel thought as mother called her to dinner.

They ate in silence, Which was bugging Rapunzel. She glanced over to Gothel, who was pleasantly daydreaming about something. " Um Mother…I have a question."

Gothel lifted up her cup for a drink " Yes what is it?"

" Have you ever kissed a boy?" Rapunzel asked, As her mother choked on her drink, and started coughing

"What?"

" A boy… have you ever -"

" Of coarse not!" Gothel interrupted. She had been with a few men; but it was never for love. Simply using them, then throwing them away. " I have more important things to do… and men are **dangerous**!" she added with a frown. Rapunzel looked down into her half empty bowl of soup. _In my stories they don't seem so dangerous._ Gothel reached over to Rapunzel, placing her hand under her chin to make her look at her.

" Trust me flower. Men are **evil, **and cannot be trusted." Rapunzel felt her heart flutter from the contact." Yes you're right mother," she agreed. Mostly because mother was touching her again.

"Obviously," Gothel add with a smirk. Then went back to eating her dinner they both walked up stairs to get ready for bed. Rapunzel jumped slightly in surprise as mother hugged her. Then lovingly returned the hug, _so __**soft**__ and warm. _" I love you very much dear."

" I love you more."

" And I love you most," Gothel said. As she leaned down and kissed her forehead. Rapunzel watched her mother walk into her room, then made her way up to her own room. She laid out onto her bed, staring at the ceiling with a smile on her face. _Mothers hugging me again_! _It felt so nice! I hope it happens again tomorrow. _Rapunzel thought, As she slipped under her covers, and dozed off.

* * *

><p>AN: I kinda know where I want to go with this. So what do you think? Any ideas? lay them on me!

Review for a cookie 8D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay finally got the next chapter up :D I have a question for anyone reading, what color is Rapunzels dress? It looks pink to me, but when I go on line it says its purple... maybe i'm just color blind :(

Disclaimer: I do not own tangled or its characters. Though I wish I owned mother Gothel she's delicious!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

( Rapunzel watched longingly as her mother slowly crawled on top of her, pressing her soft body into hers as she trailed kisses along her collar bone; her hands gently moving upwards towards her chest . )

Rapunzels eyes shot open._ It was just a dream, _she thought; as her fingers tightened around her sheets. she could here her mother cooking breakfast down stairs, it smelled wonderful, but she had other things on her mind. A strange feeling was going through her, she felt so… **tingly. **Having no clue how to stop the feeling; Rapunzel rolled over until she was face down on her bed, groaning into her pillow. Usually she only dreamed about mother holding her, or wrapping her arms around her from behind, but last night…Rapunzel sighed in content as she remembered her dream. _Ok so maybe I want mother to kiss me, __**just**__ a little,_ Rapunzel thought. Then shook those thoughts away.

The last thing she wanted was mother ignoring her again. _If only I could figure out how to stop these __**feelings.**_ Sighing in frustration; Rapunzel rolled over onto her back. Resting her hand on her stomach as she stared up at her ceiling. She wanted to find out where this tingle was coming from, so out of curiosity; Rapunzel closed her eyes and slowly moved her hand upwards, cupping her developing chest softly. _This feels good _she thought. her mind wandered to how soft her mothers hands felt in her dream. Rapunzel moved her hand down past her stomach; gingerly running her fingers over her center then froze. _That's where it's coming from_

She bit her lower lip, then slowly pulled up her gown; trembling as cool air hit her bare skin.

" Rapunzel! Breakfast is ready!" Gothel called loudly from downstairs. She had just finished making two stacks of strawberry pancakes, with scrabbled eggs, and placed them on the table. Gothel glanced towards her daughters room in annoyance, usually she would have been down here by now. Was she still sleeping? _What on __**earth**__ is that girl doing up there._

" I'll be down in a second!" Replied a startled Rapunzel, as she yanked down her gown. Reluctantly sliding out of bed to get dressed, she opened her closet. then stilled for a moment and exhaled. A strong part of her wanting to jump back in bed; and continue what she was doing, but she pushed those thoughts away. _I'll have plenty of time to do that later._

When she finished getting dressed, she walked downstairs into the dining room; smiling at her mother as she looked up at her displeased . " Goodness Rapunzel! I thought I was going to have to go up there and get you," Rapunzel blushed. Glad that she hadn't. " Sorry mother, I was just… uh" there was no way she was going to tell her what she'd really been doing, but she couldn't think up a good excuse ether. Gothel simply sighed. "Just don't make it a habit dear." Rapunzel nodded as she sat down next to her mother. The pancakes looked really good, but Rapunzel just wasn't hungry… for food anyway. Not wanting to look suspicious she took a few bites; then shifted the food around on her plate. Gothel didn't pick up on it anyway, she was too busy talking about how soon winter was coming. Rapunzel tried her best to listen, but her eyes kept lingering on her mothers lips every time she bit into her food. Gothel noticed her staring and looked at her worriedly. "are you alright dear?" Rapunzel blinked then looked away embarrassed. " I'm fine it's just… can you stay home today?" Gothel smiled "Flower you know I have to go out and get things that we need." Rapunzel sighed as she stirred around her food. " I know… I just wish I could go with you sometimes."

Gothel frowned, not like where this conversations going. " Rapunzel we've already talked about this, it's too **dangerous**. It's much safer for you in the tower." Not wanting to start an argument; Rapunzel agreed and took a few more bites of her food.

After breakfast she walked with her mother to the balcony. Watching somberly as she clipped on her dark green cloak and looked through her basket. Gothel Noticed her daughters demeanor and moved towards her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders; softly petting her long blonde hair." I love you very much dear," Gothel said into her daughter hair. "I love you more." Rapunzel replied. Then snuggled in closer, enjoying her mothers cinnamon aroma.

" and I love you most," Rapunzel shivered as she felt her mothers soft lips on her forehead, the tingling feeling was back with a vengeance. " I'll be back later this evening dear, it shouldn't take me long to find seasoned wood,"

Rapunzel simply nodded, then lowered her mother to the ground using her hair. Waving at her as she watched her disappear through the woods. _be careful mommy _Rapunzel thought sadly as she leaned against the balcony wall. She always felt so lonely whenever her mother was gone, but then something hit her, she was _**alone.**_ which meant she could go back to what she was doing this morning. She rushed hurriedly up stairs to her room grabbing the door knob then froze, slowly turning towards her mothers room. Gothel had always told her that when she was gone, Her room was off limits. _but what mother doesn't know wont hurt her right? _Rapunzel thought as she crossed the hallway into her mothers room.

Unlike the rest of the tower, Gothels room is very elegant. All the furniture in the room is made out of a fine dark wood. There is a larger vanity mirror near the door, and Two tall dressers that laid on each side of a grand four poster bed. Rapunzel moved over to the bed and laid out onto the mattress. Inhaling the strong scent of cinnamon on the sheets "Mother,"Rapunzel whispered, longingly as she slowly pulled off her dress, throwing it neatly next to the bed. She rolled over onto her back and began exploring herself.

* * *

><p>Gothel walked through the forest frowning. She hadn't had any luck finding seasoned wood. Everything she found was either too wet to burn properly, or already starting to rot. Sighing heavily; she ran her fingers through her dark curls, freezing as the sound of a falling tree caught her ear. Arching a brow curiously; she stealthily followed the noise until she reached a clearing where two men were building a house. Leaning in close behind a tree, her eyes scanned over the area, coming to rest on a small bin filled with dry wood. <em>Jackpot!<em> Gothel thought with a smile. _Now how am I going to get past these two?_ Killing really wasn't her style, unless it was necessary. she'd rather knock someone out or just sneak past them, then take their life. The two men suddenly started arguing about something, and Gothel saw her chance. Swiftly, she moved over to the bin, her back facing the men as she Grabbed three medium sized logs.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Gothel froze. _Damn it _

"Well!"

Gothel laid the wood down slowly. Then pulled down her hood, turning toward the men seductively. " Oh forgive me it's just… with winter coming so **soon** its hard to find quality wood… you don't mind if I take a few logs do you?" Both men looked on with goofy grins . Finally the taller of the two cleared his throat." Uh no…take what ever you need miss," Gothel smiled triumphantly. Then turned around grabbing three logs. Both men ran over to her offering help, but she turned them down. " Are you sure? I can carry like twenty of'm for ya" The taller man asked while flexing his muscles

"Twenty? I can hold forty with out breakin a sweat!"

"You stay out of this!"

" **Make** me!" Gothel rolled her eyes as she watched them fight. Slightly impressed that the shorter man was able to get in a few hits. Realizing that it was getting late, she walked past the two back into the forest. Less then twenty-five minutes later; she reached the path that she used often as a shortcut to the tower, only to freeze as a man limped out from the other side of the woods, clutching his bloody side. He looked about eighteen and judging by his brown tattered clothes very poor. Gothel watched emotionless as he collapsed onto the ground breathing roughly. His wounds looked deep. _He doesn't stand a chance_

She turned to leave, stopping as he called out to her. " Wait!…Please," Gothel looked over her shoulder at him, as he reaching into his clothing; pulling out a lovely ruby case.

"D -don't…let them have it…wait until.. - " His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he laid motionless. Gothel set her wood down, and moved over to him, feeling a little sorry for the guy. _He must have tried to rob someone and failed …ah well his loss my gain. _she thought, as she pulled the gorgeous case from his grasp. She looked it over in her hands, pulling out her knife to open it then stilled. _Hmm he said something about waiting. _Gothel simply shrugged then popped the case open. She didn't get to see what was inside, because a red powered shot out all over her face. Gothel screamed and stumbled backwards dropping her basket as her eyes, nose, and mouth started burning. "UGH!"_ What the hell!_

She ran through the forest, trying her best to see where she was going until finally she saw a lake. Getting on her knees she threw her head in; Pulling out and dunking it in again, until finally the burning was gone. Gothel sat there on all fours breathing heavily, she felt so dizzy. _Ugh I should have just went home...being around Rapunzels made me soft. _Gothel smiled as she thought of her daughter then collapsed next to the lake.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay Gothels K.O for the moment, and Rapunzels having her first happy time on her bed :D I'll get back to Rapunzel next chapter.

I just realized that I forgot about pascal =/ does anyone care? seriosly? Let me know and i'll figure out a way to work him in or kill him off... muhaha :D

Reviews make me happy 8D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Did it just get rated M up in here! :O

haha but really if you're not into that kind of thing then just skip the first paragraph. I dont think its that bad anyway but eh

I'm sorry for posting so late, I hade a case of the writers block. It really sucks when you know where you want to go; but you're not sure how to get there...hmm I hope that made since =/

Disclaimer: I do not own tangled...or do I? ***GASP* **jk I dont own it :(

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Rapunzels hips jerked forward roughly against her mothers pillow. After nearly an hour of experimenting, she'd finally figured out how to keep this new feeling going. She closed her eyes tightly, keeping a steady rhythm as she focused on the image of Gothel's lips. _Nice __**soft**__ lips_. She leaned forward more; grinding her hips down against the pillow as she Inhaled the strong scent of cinnamon on the sheets. "Mommy" She moaned. _It feels like I'm gonna explode! _Rapunzel thought as the feeling kept building, and building. Until The strongest sensation she'd ever felt in her life shot through her, and she moaned out her mothers name. Just as quickly as the feeling came it was gone, and Rapunzel slumped down onto the bed breathing heavily.

When her body finally relaxed she turned over, staring at the ceiling with a slight grin. **Wow**…_I wonder if mothers ever done this… _Rapunzel thought. Then bit her lower lip as the image of Gothel nude filled her mind. She had only seen her unclothed a few times. The only recent time she could remember was a few weeks ago; when Gothel came walking out of the bathroom, and Rapunzel just happened to be walking out of her room at the same time and slammed into her. It had been so awkward, but Gothel simply scolded her on sneaking around, then walked into her bedroom leaving a flustered Rapunzel in the hall way. _I really hope that happens again. _Rapunzel thought lustfully as she rolled over onto her stomach, her long blonde hair wrapping around her like a blanket. She could feel the throbbing between her legs coming back, and was tempted to rub herself again, but she had chores to do.

With a heavy sigh, she pushed herself up and slid off the bed to get dressed. When she was done she fixed her mothers sheets, putting all the pillows back in place except for the one she'd been using. _I think I'll keep this for later. _Rapunzel thought, while walking into her bedroom and placed it neatly in her closet. _Mother has plenty of pillows, its not like she'd notice one missing…_

She hurried down stairs and began her usually cleaning routine. She swept the floors, mopped, and washed the dishes. The only part she didn't clean was the pantry, because Gothel liked to check all the food herself before anything was thrown out. _That looks like everything. _Rapunzel thought proudly, as she strolled through the tower double checking each area. She glanced over to a window and frowned. It was getting late and mother still wasn't back yet. _She's probably just taking longer then usual. _Rapunzel told herself reassuringly. Then grabbed her paintbrush off a chair and examined the walls. Most of them were covered in paintings she'd done over the years. There really wasn't room for anything new. _Hmm_ _there must be somewhere I haven't painted yet. _she stilled for a moment, then looked up towards the ceiling and smiled. _That's it!_

Rapunzel clutched a handful of her hair, and threw it over one of the high beams; using it like a rope to swing herself up. When she was finally stable on the beam, She looked up at the ceiling with excitement, she had a whole area to work with. _I cant believe I never thought to paint up here! _Rapunzel thought joyfully as she twirling her brush around her fingers. She wanted to paint something different, something that would impress mother. _Hmm_…_I got it! _Rapunzel grabbed her hair, using it like a lasso to grip her paint box and pull it towards her. " I'm going to need **a lot **of red and black."

* * *

><p>Gothel groaned as she slowly awoke from unconsciousness. She laid facedown in the grass until she was fully awake then pushed herself up on all fours. she looked around herself and frowned; it wasn't good to be in this area at nightfall. Her eyes caught site of something shining by her hand; and her frowned deepened, It was the case. She grabbed it, then froze as she noticed her right arm was empty. <em>What?<em> Gothel stood up and franticly searched around the ground to find nothing. _Simply fantastic… I must have dropped it. Hopefully its still on the path towards... _Gothels thoughts were interrupted as the case started shaking in her hand. She quickly dropped it to the ground, scared that she might get a face full of burning powder and watched as it shook for a moment then opened to release a gorgeous white light.

When the light finally settled, Gothel looked into the case amazed, and slowly reached down to pulled out a beautiful silver ring. She looked it over in her hand impressed. There were six sparkling stones surrounding a large red gemstone. _that boy had good taste. _Gothel thought with a smirk, as she moved the ring closer to her face and squinted_. _there were four words engraved on the outside and inside of the ring. _le premier vous touchez, sera votre ame soeur… Hmm touchez sounds a lot like touch. _Pondered Gothel, but it didn't make sense. She was touching the ring now and nothing was happening, _unless it only works if you put it on._

She looked over the gorgeous jewelry unsure. What if she put it on and she crumbled to pieces**? **For a moment she thought about keeping the ring until morning, then seeing how much she could get for it at the market, but decided against that. She just couldn't stand the thought of selling the ring off and having it worn by some hideous woman. "You deserve a lovely owner," Gothel said to the ring as she slipped it on and waited… nothing happened. She sighed in relief then looked around her surroundings for a landmark. _I'm near the peach groves, so the path is only a short walk away. _Gothel thought as she slipped on her hood and carefully made her way through the forest. She made sure to stay close to the trees, the last thing she wanted was to get attacked by wolves.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel paced nervously back and forth in front of the fire place. There were times when Gothel would stay out an hour or two late, but never this late! It was already nightfall and she still wasn't back yet. <em>Maybe she fell asleep?…no mother wouldn't just doze off!…she could be getting more paint. No she would have told me! <em>Rapunzel stopped pacing as the sound of a soft voice reached her ears. She ran to the balcony and smiled when she saw her mother. " Just a second!" Rapunzel shouted as she stepped back and threw down her hair to pull her up. As soon as her mother stepped inside and placed her things down; Rapunzel ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I thought something happened to you," she whimpered into her chest.

Rapunzels eyes grew wide as a strong feeling suddenly shot through her . It felt like she was out of her body for a moment then thrown back in. When it was over she stumbled away from her mother breathing heavily. _What was __**that. **_Rapunzel thought as she placed a hand on her stomach. She looked up at Gothel, she was leaning against the balcony wall out of breath. "Mother did you feel that?" Gothel pushed herself off the wall, and looked at the back of her hand worriedly.

"Um…no didn't feel a thing."

"But.."

"Will you put these logs on dear, while I get dinner started?" Rapunzel simply nodded as her mother picked up some wood and handed it to her, before she quickly walked into the kitchen. Rapunzel stood in the middle of the tower for a moment, then walked over to the fireplace and stilled. she put the wood down, then began to slowly walk towards the kitchen. She didn't know why but something inwardly was pulling her towards her mother. She needed to be near her.

" Stay **out** of the kitchen Rapunzel**!**" Gothel practically shouted.

Rapunzel froze, she wasn't even near the door yet. "A -Are you sure? I can help if -"

" I don't need any help flower, Just light the fire place!"

"ok.." Rapunzel quietly replied, as she walked back towards the fire place trying her best to ignore the strong tugging feeling inside her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _I need to control my emotions! I'll fix whatever I'm feeling later on tonight. _She told herself as she kneeled in front of the fireplace. After she started the fire, her breath hitched in her throat as the pulling feeling came back stronger then before. Her mind and body were screaming for her to go into the kitchen, but she wouldn't give in. She walked over to her paint box and looked up at the ceiling with a light smile. _this should preoccupy me until dinner_.

Rapunzel glanced down at her food, then at the wall. After Gothel snapped at her for staring she was trying her best not look at her, but it wasn't easy. The pulling feeling was still there just not as intense, she sighed annoyed then glanced up at her mother worriedly. she kept fidgeting with her hands under the table. " Mother are you ok?" Gothel stopped whatever she was doing and laid her hands on the table.

"Um of coarse pet, why would you ask?" Rapunzel opened her mouth to reply; but stopped as she caught sight of the lovely ring on her mothers hand. " Mother it's so beautiful!" Gothel frowned down at the ring. " It's alright…"

" Alright? Its gorgeous! Can I try it on?"

"No."

"Pleeease…"

"**I'm sure you understood what I just said Rapunzel!"**

Rapunzel lowered her head hurt, She didn't understand why mother was being so mean to her. She hadn't done anything wrong; or may she had, that all melted away when Gothel placed her hand under her chin. She looked up at her mother and felt her heart flutter. The pulling feeling was gone and her body felt so.. Complete. " I'm sorry flower it's just -I'm feeling rather worn from my journey and.." Rapunzel blinked slowly as she felt Gothels hand steadily move up to cup her cheek. She looked into her beautiful icy blue eyes, and felt that familiar throbbing between her legs under her mothers intense gaze. Her eyes darted down to her lips, _This is my chance! _Rapunzel thought as she slowly moved in towards Gothels lips. She closed her eyes, wanting to savor the feeling of her first kiss, but it never came. She opened her eyes shocked when she saw an empty chair. _**What**!_

Rapunzel looked up and saw her mother by the stairs. She had her back towards her and her hands were clinched. She could feel that she was in distress and quickly moved over to her. " Rapunzel **don't**," Gothel stated firmly, as she looked over her shoulder at her "I-It's late… goodnight dear" Rapunzel watched somberly as her mother hurridly climbed up the stairs

"Wait mother I'm -" Sorry is what she wanted to say, but the sound of Gothels door slamming made her jump. She stood there for a long time staring at the spot where she was last, until finally she buried her hands into her scalp. _What. Just. HAPPENED! _Rapunzel screamed inwardly. _I cant believe I just tried to kiss her…well I can believe it but.. that's not the point. This is all my fault! Now mother hates me and she's never going to talk to me again! _She looked towards her mothers room, then slowly began ascending the stairs. she couldn't help it; she needed to be near her. Rapunzel froze as she reached her room, she was sure if she walked in mother would just scream at her, so she just leaned her head against the door.

" Mommy.." she whisperd " I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>AN: hehe and the fun begins! A big juicy hot pocket goes to who ever can figure out what language the ring is engraved in!

I just finished this like right now, so if there are a lot of errors let me know and i'll touch it up. If anyone is curious heres a link so you can get a idea of what the ring looks like:

.com/gp/aw/d/B002W8GNQ8/ref=aw_d_iv_jewelry?is=l

If you have any suggestion, complaints, or you just want to troll me leave a review. I enjoy your comments :D


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**A/N:** Hey guys there will be more Gothel/Rapunzel in part two, I just wanted to explan the ring and introduce a new character.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Part 1<p>

Gothel paced worriedly in front of her four poster, occasionally pulling at the ring on her right hand . She couldn't believe what almost happened between her and Rapunzel. Even worse, that a part of her had actually wanted it! Gothel groaned angrily. _These thoughts are not my own! It's all because of this cursed ring! _she held her right hand up, frowning as she looked over the gorgeous jewelry. No matter how hard she tugged, it just wouldn't budge. She stilled for a moment; then turned towards her door. She could feel Rapunzel on the other side, the same way she felt her almost come into the kitchen.

Without thinking; she slowly moved towards her entrance, she need to be near her daughter.

Gothel froze in her tracks, squeezing her hands into fists. "No spell is going to control me," she whispered angrily through clenched teeth. She closed her eyes firmly, fighting off the pulling inside her. After a few seconds she was able to move herself away from the door and leaned against her bed post. Her eyes stared hard at the ring on her hand. There had to be a way to remove it; she'd used practically every thing in the kitchen from water to butter, and still it refused to come off. _I haven't tried my dagger ... _Gothel thought, then rejected that idea. her weapon was down stairs, and she really didn't want to run into Rapunzel until tomorrow. Sighing heavily, Gothel sat on her bed placing her head into her hands. She only knew one person good with spells, but she really didn't want to ask for her help again. _I don't have any other choice. This nonsense between Rapunzel and I must cease…I'll leave tomorrow at daybreak. _Gothel thought as she rubbed her temples tiredly; she turned around to lay out onto her mattress, only to look over her bed confused. _Didn't I have six pillows?_

After staring at her Mothers door for nearly two hours, Rapunzel finally retired to her bedroom. She walked over to her bedpost and laid her head against it. _So much for controlling my emotions, _Rapunzel pondered sadly, then groaned. She could still feel the pulling inside her to be near her mother. Her eyes looked towards Gothels room longingly, _If only we could just lay together. _With a heavy sigh, she walked over to her closet and changed into her night clothes. When she was done she grabbed her mothers pillow and hugged it close to her body before she laid out onto her bed. _Maybe_ _Things will be better in the morning._

Rapunzel tossed and turned on her bed for hours. No matter how she positioned herself, she couldn't get comfortable. Holding her mothers pillow helped a little, but as soon as she closed her eyes she would wake back up almost instantly. Groaning, She sat up in her bed blinking tiredly, then stilled as she felt movement downstairs; _Mothers awake? _she glanced over to her window to see faint rays of blue shining in. Her eyes widened worriedly; usually her mother would sleep in on Saturday. _Unless she's still mad about last night. _Rapunzel jumped out of bed and hurriedly dressed herself. She had to make things right. There was no way she was going to have a repeat of what happened a few weeks ago. _I know, I'll just apologize and promise I'll never do it again. _She faltered as she felt the tugging inside her. _Well… I'll try not to. _Gathering up some of her hair; She rushed down stairs, slowly walking into the kitchen, to see Gothel standing in front of their cutting board. She gazed at the back of her head for a long moment, then shook her head. _Focus!_

" You're up early," Rapunzel jumped startled. How does she keep doing that? "Yes -I couldn't sleep." Gothel turned her head slightly and looked her over. " …You were up the entire night?"

" Well…most of the night." she watched worriedly as a cross look swept over her mothers features before she turned back around. After a few moments of silence, Rapunzel frowned. _I have to fix this. _She took a deep breath. "Mother I'm sorry! I shouldn't have, I mean I-I didn't -"

"Rapunzel stop! I don't even know what you're going on about!" Gothel interrupted, as she lifted the cutting board and began scraping the fruit she'd been chopping into a bowl. Rapunzel looked at her mother in disbelief. How could she not know what she was talking about? She had almost kissed her last night! _Maybe she just wants to pretend it didn't happened, _she thought sadly to herself, she had actually been looking forward to talking about it. They rarely had conversations about intimate things.

".. .That should be enough to hold you over until I return." Rapunzel blinked confused.

"You're leaving? But Mother it's Saturday! Usually you spend the whole day with me…" Gothel turned around and began drying her hands with a towel.

"It's merely one Saturday Rapunzel, it's not the end of all time." Rapunzel stared at her for a long moment, something about her wasn't right. She slowly moved towards her. " Mother are you ok?" Gothel sighed and began rubbing her temples. " I didn't rest well." taking a few steps closer, Rapunzel reached out and laid a hand on top of her mothers. She closed her eyes for a moment, sighing quietly as the pulling went away completely. Her hands felt so perfect on hers; she wanted it to stay there for as long as possible, but of coarse it didn't last. She felt her heart sink as her mother slowly pulled her hand away and moved around her. " I best leave while it's still early,"

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around her stomach; trying her best to hide her rising emotions, as she followed her mother out of the kitchen towards the balcony. "Will you be back before night fall?" she asked hopefully. Gothel looked up and moved closer to her daughter as she clipped on her cloak. " No later, I promise." Rapunzel heart fluttered as her mother wrapped her arms around her in a embrace. She lovingly returned the hug, burying her head into her warmth. " I love you very much dear," Gothel whispered. Which sent chills down her daughters spine. " I love you with all my heart." Rapunzel mumbled as she nestled deeper into her chest.

They stood there for a long moment until she felt her mother push her away. Rapunzel wasn't sure what came over her as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on her mothers cheek. Her lips lingered there for a long moment as she relished in the feel of her soft skin. "…Flower?" Rapunzel blinked. Then quickly moved away. "Mother I'm so sor-"

"It's alright…Things will be back to normal soon." Gothel interrupted as she grabbed her basket then waited patiently at the edge of the balcony. Rapunzel nodded her head not quite understanding what she meant as she lowered her to the ground. She waved at her mother like she always did until she disappear through the forest. When Gothel was completely out of sight, she leaned against the balcony wall fighting off the strong urge to jump out the tower. _I __**can't**__ give in! _She screamed inwardly. _Mother would be __**furious**__!…and there's a chance I would die. _Using all her strength, she moved away from the wall and headed up stairs, hoping that her new found activity from yesterday would help ease her mind and body.

* * *

><p>Gothel sighed exhaustedly as she claimed up a large tree. when she reached the highest branch she leaned back against the trunk, then steadily balanced herself across. Once on the other side, she irately made her way through thicket after thicket of huge bushes. <em>This better be worth it, <em>she pondered with a frown as she pushed ridiculous amounts of overgrowth out of her way. After a few more minutes Gothel finally made it to the end of the bushes and paused. In front of her were two massive trees, that somehow had managed to grow sideways and cross each other. Taking a deep breath, she continued on through the base of the trees following a long forgotten path that lead her to a abandoned village. An eerie feeling past through Gothel as she walked through the tattered town, her eyes lingered on each home, except for one home near the middle of town, she looked straight ahead making sure not to even look at it.

She followed the path until she reached a grassy field where a giant boulder stuck out from the ground. _Devils rock. _Gothel thought as she approached the boulder. She laid her hand against it's cold exterior feeling for a warm spot, when she finally found it she tapped it four times, then stepped back watching as the front of the boulder slowly rippled away to expose a wooden door. Gothel began banging loudly on the worn door, until it swung open revealing a confused haggard old women dressed in a black robe. Her white curls were sticking out in every direction as if she hadn't combed it in years "What in the! -How? Who are you!" the women barked. Gothel sighed; rolling her eyes, then removed her hood. The old womens eyes grew wide, before a huge grin broke out across her face and she wrapped her arms around Gothel. "Betricia? Ooh My eyes must deceive me! I thought you were dead!"

Gothel cringed at the sound of her birth name, then looked down at her disgusted. " Ugh! Release me Golla!"

"Now there's no reason to be shy girl; we're family after all!" Gothel groaned, then wiggled herself free. "**We** are not related!"

Chuckling, Golla disappeared into her home leaving the door open. " Still believing that tired old lie? come in girl, come in." Gothel dusted off her clothes before she stepped inside. A smirk played on her features as she took in her surroundings, everything was just as she remembered it. There were large stacks of books everywhere, some of which were laying open around a gray cauldron that was placed in the middle of all this mess. Gothel glanced over to Golla who was levitating jars off of a tall shelf. "Would it kill you to clean up around here?"

Golla snorted as she grabbed a jar out of mid air. "Would it kill you to visit your grandmother at least once!"

Gothel opened her mouth ready to deny that claim, only freeze as a strong pull went through her body. She hunched over clenching her stomach, until it slowly subsided into just a faint nagging. "What the hells wrong with you girl?" Golla asked as she poured the contents of the jar into the cauldron. Gothel shook her head rubbing her eyes tiredly, that pull was stronger then the others. "Nothing. Just… I need you to remove this -." Before she could even finish, Golla had rushed in front of her, pulling her hand down in front of her face. "How did you get this! I gave this to Devon, You killed him didn't you? Oh that poor sweet boy!

Gothel yanked her hand back. "What are you talking about? I haven't killed anyone! And I don't know who this Devon is, but he was already dead when I found this ring."

Golla nodded her head somberly, then disappeared behind a stack of books "He told me someone was after him, I thought he had more time…"

Gothels brow twitched in annoyance. She didn't care about some dead boys problems. "Believe it or not Golla, I didn't come here to chat with you. Either you can remove this ring or not!" Golla rolled her eyes, then reappeared holding a huge white book with gold trim. She walked over to a table on the far side of the room, setting the book down with a large slam that made Gothel jump. "I'm sorry dear but I doubt there's anything I can do. You see, that's rather strong magic," Gothel narrowed her eyes.

"Don't toy with me Golla, you told me years ago that all spells could be reversed!"

Golla frowned, Then let out a sigh. "I did say that didn't I…well what do I get in return?" Gothel stared at her in disbelief. "Get in return! You owe me!"

" I owe you nothing girl!" Golla exclaimed angrily. "If anything you owe me! You wouldn't have known anything about that flower if it weren't for me, and what did I get in return? **Nothing**! Not even a visit!"

"Oh yes thank you Golla, Thank you for telling me about the magic sun flower, but failing to mention it would sprout Fifty years later! I was nearly died when I found it!" Golla began chuckling as she flipped through the pages of the book. "ha-ha! But you found it none the less… Ah here we are." Gothel moved over to the table to get a closer look at the book, her eyes widen as she saw the picture of the ring. She tried to read the words on the page, but it was all written in the same weird language the ring was engraved in. Golla read aloud. "I'anneau des ames."

"What?"

Golla sighed. "This is the ring of souls. It was originally used to trap the souls of the living inside, so that the wearer could use there sprits to become powerful, or stay young forever." Golla smirked as she watch Gothels face light up at the mention of youth. "Glad I have your attention. Now when Devon came to me he wanted some wealthy lass to fall madly in love with him." Gothels curiosity was engaged. "And how exactly did he find you? Most don't know of this area, and you never leave this rock."

Golla crossed her arms indignantly. "I'll have you know I leave ever so often to get ingredients I need, I always stay within this area though…Anyway one night when I was leaving I accidentally tripped over the boy! When he came to, he told me he had been searching everywhere for a magical creature that lived deep within the woods."

"And i'm sure he was disappointed to find out that creature is nothing but a hag," Gothel added in a bored tone. She wanted her to get to the point already, it is getting late and she didn't understand why but she hated breaking her promises with Rapunzel. " Ugh! Still so disrespectful! You know girl you may be young on the outside, but your just as old and shriveled up as I am on the inside!" That was it. Gothel could feel herself about to snap; this is why she didn't want to come here. She raised her hands ready to strangle the old bat but froze. "_Mommy_.."

"What?.. Rapunzel?" Gothel Whispered confused, as her daughters voice invaded her mind. She was calling out to her, again and again…

"Who? What are you mumbling about girl?" Gothel shook her head, then ran her hand down her face. " Nothing…just get to the point."

"Oh yes well, I told him I didn't have any spells like that, but if he ran me a few errands I would make him something even greater! Using some silver I had laying around here and old jewels; I forged my own version of I'anneau des ames, then engraved it to lock in the magic." Gothel lifted her right hand to get a better look at the ring. " And what exactly do these words mean?"

"Oh that's simple dear. Instead of the ring entrapping the soul of the one you touch, it becomes a part of you. In short they become your soul mate. You wouldn't fall madly in love; but instead have a strong desire to be near them, he-he quite clever don't you think?" Golla added with a snap of her fingers, which closed the book and sent it flying back into a large pile. She turned towards Gothel only to be knocked out of her chair in surprise as she slammed her hands down on the table. "You need to remove this ring **now**!" she exclaimed in rage. Golla began chuckling as she returned to her feet. " I'm guessing you touched someone you shouldn't have?"

Gothel began pacing nervously, the words soul mate ringing in her head over and over again. She couldn't believe this was happening. _This is bad. This is very bad…_

Golla watched her with a smirk as she returned to her cauldron. " Oh come now Betricia , I'm sure it cant be all bad. A good man is what you really need." Gothel moved over to the cauldron ignoring that last comment. "How do you remove the ring?"

Golla sighed. " I need you and the person you touched in the same room to perform the reversal spell." Gothel ran her fingers through her curls at that revelation. There was no way she was going to take Rapunzel out of the tower and risk her being seen. Plus she knew once she got a taste of the outside world she would never want to return to the tower. She let out a defeated groan. "Is there no other way?"

Golla placed a hand on her chin in deep thought. " Hmm. Nope. Cant think of a thing… Well you could always cut the finger off!" She suggested with a large grin, then waved her hand in the air, levitating a butcher knife in front of Gothel. She stared at it for a moment considering, then mentally slapped herself. She couldn't believe for a moment that she had actually consider harming her beautiful skin. Gothel grabbed the knife out of mid air rolling it in her hand. "Well…seeing how this entire trip was a complete waiste of my time, I think I'll be going now."

She forced a smile in Golla direction then turned to leave. "What? Your leaving already! But we have so much to catch up on!" Gothel rolled her eyes and continued to walk towards the door. " Perhaps another time.." she replied emptily. As she put on her hood she felt a slight yank on her hair, she turned around to look at Golla who was smiling suspiciously. "What girl? I thought you where leaving?" Gothel frowned then turned back around; putting up her hood as she stepped outside slamming the door behind her. As she followed the path back through the abandoned village the words soul mate kept bombarding her mind. She stopped for a moment to lean against a tree as the pulling went through her body again. She tapped the back of her head agaisnt the trunk. _This is so very bad..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ YEAH! I finally got off my lazy A$$ and posted! __Grandma Golla in the house! HAHa I was looking through popular names during the 1300's, and that one was my favorite. I seriously didn't realize how similar it is to Gothel's until I started writing. i'm already doing part two so hopefully I can get it up in the next few weaks, before I leave for boot camp and I have no time to post :/ Anyway if you see any errors please let me know._


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 part 2<p>

"Soulmate..."

The very words made Gothel feel ill. _Im going to kill that old bat! mark my words_! Gothel thought heatedly as she sorted through jars inside their pantry. She had returned to the tower much later then she'd promised, but thankfully Rapunzel didn't seem to mind.

After she helped her mother into the tower, she rushed back into her room; to do god knows what. Gothel stilled for a moment, glancing towards her daughter's room. It wasnt like her to not bug her during the day. shrugging she continued with her usual cleaning rutine. The annoying nagging in her was disappointed, but the real side of her was glad. The last thing she needed right now was her daughter breathing down her neck. She knew in a way that Rapunzel might develop feelings for her, which is why Gothel tried as she got older to leave her by herself more often. _So much for that._.. irately she spent the rest of the day throwing out old food, making medicine, and adding finishing touches to a new dress.

Gothel cringed in pain, as she pokedherself again when another pull went through her. She lifted her dress in furry, halting as she felt a familry warmth coming towards her. She sat back down trying her best to act natural, when Rapunzel walked into the room and plopped down onto a large pillow. Her vision never left her work as her daughters eyes burned holes into her, eventually the deathining silence got to Gothel "I thought you were going to stay up there all day."

Rapunzel shifted around uncomfortably. " I just thought you didn't want me around.."

Gothel looked up at her surprised. It was true, but still; she hadn't been expecting that. Rapunzel began stroking her hair nervously. " I mean -I've been messing things up a lot lately. I just thought you wanted some Space?"

Gothel smiled "Yes you have, but that doesn't mean I don't want you around dear." Rapunzel grinned for a moment, then frowned worriedly as she glance down at her Mother's injured hand."You're bleeding!" Gothel looked at her hand surprised by the amount of blood. Before she could even reply, her daughter was by her side. Her breath hitched when Rapunzel took her hand into hers. She grabbed some hair, and wrapped it around her hand; Singing the same song her mother taught her when she was young. The room filled with a golden glow, that slowly died out as she recited the final words. " What once was mine.."

Rapunzel removed her hair and gingerly ran her fingers over the top of her mothers hand. Gothel watched her. She had a feeling this wasn't good, but couldn't bring herself to move away. Rapunzel was staring at her now and before Gothel could say anything her mouth was on hers.

Gothel froze. Her mind taking a long time to register that another female is kissing her. She stared wide eyed at her daughter and made no attempt to kiss her back. She snapped to reality once she felt Rapunzel move to her bottom lip and pushed her away. Gothel stood up peeved, ignoring the pained expression on her daughters face and turned to leave. Only to stop as she called out to her.

"Why don't you want me?"

This made her turn around in disbelief. Wasn't it obvious? She was a female! And her daughter! Well not by blood, but it still disgusted her. "You are my child! What could possibly make you think there could be anything more then that?!" Gothel spat.

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around her stomach, failing to hold back tears. "But in my fairy tales, after they kiss they live happily ever after!"

Gothel Frowned, and rolled her eyes. "Life isn't a fairy tale Rapunzel!" she watch her curl into a ball and cry for a few minutes, until the smell of smoke reached her nose. Her gaze left the weeping teen and lingered on their fireplace. Small puffs of smoke where coming out of it. _What on earth?.. Oh no.. _the smoke continued to grow and eventually caught Rapunzels attention. She stood up and walked behind her Mother as large flames began to leap from the fireplace, they both jumped as a huge flame shot out, and landed in the middle of there living area. The flames around the form faded away to reveal a haggard figure, with curly white Hair. "Ahhh so this is where you stay... Good lord is all this hair?!"

Gothel rushed over to Golla placing a firm hand over her mouth. "How in the hell did you find me?!" she whispered angrily. Golla moved her hand away. "All it takes is a lock of hair girl ha-ha" Gothel Rubbed the back of her head. _Clever old bat.._.

"Um Mother, who is this?" Golla looked at her granddaughter and then the girl shocked. "Mother? I thought you were barre-" Gothel clamped her hand around her mouth then moved up stairs. "I'll be back in just a moment flower!" when they reached her room she slammed the door behind her. Gothel closed her eyes and focused on her daughter to make sure she was still downstairs, then turned towards Golla who was Smiling at her knowingly. "You called her flower..." Gothel crossed her arms, she should have known it wouldn't take her long to figure it out. Golla chuckled. "How did this happen?"

Gothel leaned against her bed post "Kings taking things that don't belong to them, is how this happened."

Golla Nodded and began stroking her chin. "You stole a child from a royal family?.. Impressive. And to think I thought you could stoop no lower." Gothel stood up straight, ready to deliver her best insults until she realized something. " Can you still perform the spell?" Golla stared at her blankly. "The girl is the one you touched?"

"...Yes." Golla fell out onto the floor in laughter. " Oh this is to good! If only your Mother were alive to see this!"

"Can you do it or not!?" Her Grandmother stood up and walked towards her door. "Perhaps tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that."

"Golla!" She chuckled. "Calm yourself! I'll remove the spell; but first I need time to gather ingredients." Gothel rubbed her Temples. " How long will it take?"

"Oh a day or four.."

"Four days?!"

"Yes Girl four! Spells like these take time to reverse!" Gothel frowned. She hated how she always took her time with everything, but she had no choice. She jumped when Golla Snapped her fingers and vanished In a puff of smoke. _What?... Rapunzel?!_ She ran downstairs to see Golla engaged in a conversation. "Who are you?"

"Oh i'm you Grandmother Dear!" Rapunzels eyes lit up, and she wrapped her arms around the strange women. "I have a Grandmother!" it was such a strange, yet nice feeling; to hug someone other then her mother. Gothel moved over to them with a disapproving scowl. "Isn't there something you need to take care of?" Rapunzel released her. "Do you really have to go? I have so much I want to ask You!"

"Yes she does!" Gothel emphasized by dragging Golla away from her towards the fire place. Golla yanked her hand away and shot her a dirty look, before looking at her Great Granddaughter lovingly. "Don't worry dear, I'll be back again in a few days." she pulled a piece of her hair out and began waving it in front of there fire place until a small fire started and pulled her in. When she vanished the fire disappeared to, leaving Gothel and Rapunzel in the dark.

"She's amazing Mother! And so nice." Rapunzel eventually said in the darkness. Gothel moved over to a table and lit a candle "Things are not always what they appear." There was a long pause until Gothel sighed and motioned towards the stairs. Her daughter followed her closely behind until they reached there rooms and departed. Gothel washed up and tried her best to rest, but it was the same as the night before. She groaned, then slid out of bed hoping that a glass of wine would help ease her mind. When she opened her door she didn't even jump when she saw Rapunzel sitting on the floor on the other side of the wall. They locked eyes for a long moment then Gothel exhaled defeated. "Do you want to come in?" she didn't have to wait for a reply as Rapunzel nodded her head then followed her into her room. Gothel laid elegantly down onto her bed and instantly fell asleep as her daughter laid down next to her. Rapunzel moved in close to her laying a hand onto her side, she watched her sleep for a few minutes before she too dozed off.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry this took so long, being in the military gives you hardly anytime to do anything! I just finished this on my phone so I hope it's not too terrible. Oh and if you guys have any ideas let me know.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Five days.  
>Five whole days! Gothel angrily mused as she mixed oils, into a large pot. They were low on soap, so Gothel had been spending most of the day mixing, heating and cooling. When she finished heating the last batch she set it on a counter, then rubbed her temples. <em>What is taking her so long?! <em>Thankfully Rapunzel hadn't tried to kiss her since her last failed attempt. She was sure it was because they were sleeping together and less stressed.

But things are so odd now. Gothel thought as she headed towards the main living area, where Rapunzel was intently painting away near the bottom of the stair case. Gothel watched worriedly, usually Rapunzel would read some, play her guitar, practice knitting, but now all she did was paint; all the time. At this rate she would have to mix more for her by next week. She approached her from behind, tilting her head to see what she'd been working on.

She scowled. Next to an old family portrait that Rapunzel had improved on was Golla. Her eyes glanced over to Rapnuzel only to jump as she looked back at her with a weird expression. "Why do you hate Golla?"

Gothel crossed her arms and leaned back. "I don't hate her, her presence simply annoys me."

"But she's your family... do I annoy you?"  
>Gothel sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Of coarse dear, but it's not the same. Your annoyance is tolerable, her's is not." Gothel moved over to her favorite chair and got comfortable. She was in the mood to chat, but Rapunzel didn't say anything after that. She began taping her nails along the arm chair boredly. It was like this everyday now, and it bothered her. "Mother can I ask you something?"<p>

Gothel perked up a bit, but tried to hide it. "Yes?"

"What happened to are family?"  
>Gothel shifted uncomfortably. She told her long ago that her father died from the plague, but she'd never asked about anyone else. "They're all dead," She replied. Hoping that would be the end of it.<br>" but Golla's still alive..."

"That's different. Golla's been alive for centuries. She was old even when I was a child." She watch Rapunzel stop painting and turn towards her fascinated. " So your mother was old too?"

Gothel chuckled. "Heavens no! My Mother was beautiful, and the finest seamstress in the land."  
>Rapunzel smiled. " is that why you're so good at sewing ?"<p>

She smirked. "Well, most of my talent is natural; but I suppose she had a little to do with it."  
>Rapunzel chuckled. " I just wish I could have met her... and your Father?"<p>

Gothel stiffened. The image of his hanging form bombarding her memory, she shook her head then stood up." That soap should be done now..."

Rapunzel watched her go regretfully. She hadn't meant to upset her. She opened her mouth to apologize, but decided against it. All she did was apologize lately but continue to do the Same thing. She squeezed the the brush in her hand as a strong pull went through her. she stood up, and stealthily tip toed to the kitchen to peek in on her. Gothel paused for a moment then continued working. Rapunzel watched her for a long moment then walked up stairs quietly closing her door. She went straight for her closet and pulled out her mothers pillow. She held it close, inhaling deeply her mothers smell that was now a mixture of her own. Rapunzel glanced over to her door, absently rubbing the pillow up and down her body as the tightness between her legs increased. Mother was busy, there's no way she would hear.

She laid the pillow down onto the floor. She preferred the bed, but it made too much noise when she did this. Holding up her dress, she straddled the pillow, rolling her hips down into the material and moaned quietly. she closed her eyes visions of Gothel filling her mind, she could see her; beautiful and nude below her. Her hands guiding her hips as she grinded against her. "Yes Flower. Just like this..."

"Mommy..." Rapunzel sighed. She continued like this until her body couldn't take anymore then collapsed on to the floor. She smiled blissfully then frowned as a odd smell reach her nose. _Smoke_?... Rapunzel shot off the floor when realization hit. Fixing her self to the best of her ability, she rushed down stairs to see a Familar Haggard women talking to Gothel. "Grandmother!"

Golla Turned in her direction with a loving smile. "Hello dear! At least someones happy to see me." She looked her up and down knowingly and grinned. "I see you've been busy.."

Rapunzel shifted uncomfortably running her hands up and down her hair nervously. "Um no not really, I wasnttouchingmyselforanythin g-" Gothel groaned at her daughters mumbling but ignore her. "Golla, you must be joking?!"

Golla sighed then snapped her fingers making a white book appear in front of her. "Nope. it states it very clearly, though there may be a way around it..." Gothel placed a hand on her chin and began pacing. "T'ill death do us part... Couldn't you just remove are souls and put them back together?"

Golla sighed then snapped her fingers again making the book vanish. "That's dark magic dear, something I don't dwindle in."

"But the ring -"

"Wasn't created with dark magic."

Gothel groaned frustred. "Why on earth does it matter?! Dark magic, good magic, it's all witch craft!" Why do I get feeling you're just doing this to torment me?"  
>Golla chuckled "Trust me girl, if I wanted to torment you It would be much more entertaining." Gothel exhaled annoyed, then slumped down into her favorite chair holding her head.<p>

Rapunzel, who was sitting on a large pillow, watched them with a mixture of confusion and amusement. "Um... I'm not sure what's going on, but maybe I can help?"

Gothel looked up at Rapunzel as if it were her first time seeing her. "No dear, don't worry yourself with these hopeless affairs..." The room grew quite until Golla cracked her neck and stood up.

"Soo what's for dinner?"

Gothel laughed in disbelief "Don't be ridiculous, you're not staying here,"

"Oh but can she Mother?" Rapunzel begged. "Just this once?!"

"Absolutely not! and that's final !"

* * *

><p>Gothel sipped her wine absently listening to the mindless talking going on between her daughter and Grandmother. She Continued to curse herself for allowing Rapunzel's Puppy dog eyes to work their magic on her.<em> I don't even like puppies... s<em>he thought as she looked over to her feeling something stir within. she looked so happy. _Maybe it's not so bad if the hag visits once and a while. It might even take her mind off leaving the tower.._

"Really?" Rapunzel asked Golla excitedly. "You would do that for me?"

Golla smiled broadly. "Of coarse dear, What's an Artis without a canva-" Golla froze. Then began frantically searching through her clothing. She pulled out what looked like a wooden locket, and looked at it worriedly. "Oh my, it seems I most leave ." Rapunzel frowned. "But-"

"You heard her flower, when its time to go, its time to go.," Gothel added as she picked up their plates and handed them to her. "You'll come back to visit won't you?" Rapunzel asked.

"Of coarse dear!" Golla yelled as she walked towards the fireplace, Gothel following close behind. "Golla what about the ring?"

"I'll handle it girl, just hold off for as long as you can." Gothel looked at her insulted. "What do you mean hold off? I don't lust for women!" Golla chuckled then plucked out a lock of hair, which lead to the fire place igniting. "We shall see."

She threw her hair into the flames, that gulfed her back into the fireplace and vanished.

It's was late. The middle of the night to be exact. Gothel sat at their dinning table, drinking a cup of wine in deep thought. She couldn't sleep, she had been resting well until the dream... She shuddered in remembrance. It had been a wonderful dream at first, she rarely had sexual dreams. The feeling of being touched and kissed again was wonderful. Until she opened her eyes and saw all the hair, the blonde hair. She shuddered disgusted, then paused at the familiar warmth that approached her. "Mother?"

Gothel sighed. "You should be resting dear."

Rapunzel moved over to the table and took a seat next to her. "I know, it's just hard when you aren't near..."

Gothel fidgeted uncomfortably at the longing in her voice, and frowned. "Rapunzel."

She hung her head. "I'm sorry..."

Gothel held back a groan and rubbed her temples. How long would this go on? Surely the girl would eventually give up. She watched her stand to leave feeling a bit pained, she hadn't meant to hurt the child. _Ugh_

"Rapunzel.."

"Yes?"

Gothel motioned to the table. "I think you're more then old enough to have your first drink of wine." It was hard to see, but she could make out a smile. "Really?"

"Come."

As she returned to her seat, Gothel poured a coup and handed it over. She jumped back surprised when her daughter spit it out, almost getting some on her. "Rapunzel!"

She began coughing. "How can you drink that?! It's so awful!"

Gothel rolled her eyes and wiped off the table with a near by towel. "It's an acquired taste, here; sip it slowly."

Rapunzel took the newly poured cup and looked down at it discouraging. She did as she was told, frowning with each swallow.

Gothel sat back in her chair, drink in hand, feeling relaxed. "have you decided what you desire for the coming holiday?" She shifted uncomfortably at her daughter's stare.

"Well?"

"Uh.. I have been wanting some new books to read."

Gothel nodded her head. "That can be easily done... Is there nothing else?" Rapunzel continued looking at her in disbelief, Which earned her a scowl. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's just; You've never -" Gothel sighed loudly, cutting her off, and rubbed her forehead. "It is far to late dear, let us retire?"

She didn't bother waiting for a reply, she knew Rapunzel would follow. When she reached her bed she laid out ready for sleep to take her. Gothel didn't jump when she felt her daughter snake a hand around her waist. They slept like this often. She did shiver when she felt her nozzle into her neck. "Mother, I know what else I desire."

"And what is that?" She asked, with Heavy eye lids.

"A happily ever after..." Gothel chuckled at such a ridiculous request, and rolled her eyes. "Such a thing isn't possible..." She replied as she drifted off to sleep.

Rapunzel watched her rest for a long time as she always did, gently moving curls from her face.

" I still believe."

* * *

><p>AN: I have decided not to keep this story purely in the tower forever.

And thanks DARKNESS, you inspired me to continue writing.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Ahh come on Flynn, cheer up!" The large burly man slapped the handsome thief across the back. Though he didn't understand why, he had failed yet again to steal the lost princesses crown. "I don't know, maybe it's not meant to be Nork .."

Nork frowned then downed his drink, Slamming it down onto the table. "You're the best thief I know! And who cares, We'll just give it another go when all the commotion dies down at the castle."

Flynn sighed, then sipped his drink. He glanced over to his comrades left and arched a brow. " Where's your brother anyway?" Nork shrugged as he motioned to the bartender for another drink. "Who knows, said something about makin us rich. Hope he didn't go and get'em self killed!"

Exhaling again, Flynn rubbed his brow and stood up. "I need some air.."

Nork chuckled and waved his drink at him as he walked off. "Always so sensitive!"

Flynn rolled his eye, and decided to let that slide. He walked towards the entrance jumping back surprised as a familiar intimidating man barged in. "Woah! Are you tryin to kill me?"

The huge man laughed and pushed past him almost knocking him over. "Nah Rider, I'll leave that to the guards." Flynn watched him walk over to Nork and drag him to the entrance. He arched a brow and followed them outside. "What's this about Terk?"

"Gold Rider! Chests full! Enough to make us rich!"

Flynn rolled his eyes. "I see Nork isn't the only one who's been drinking tonight."

Terk chuckled and mounted his horse. "Forever the smart ass! Just saddle up and follow me." Flynn looked over to Nork, who simply shrugged and hopped on his horse. Sighing, he decided to follow suit. As they galloped off he rode up next to his comrade. "So, are you going to tell us what this is about or am I gonna have to knock you off the horse?

Terk smirked. "Met this man in town offering big gold for a couple of good men who know the area. Searchin for somethin I guess."

"Why does this have bad idea written all over it?" Nork added.

"Ahh will you two just wait and see?"

They exchanged worried glances, but continued following Terk down to the shore. When they finally made it out of the woods, Flynn halted his horse and gazed up at the large ship amazed. "There it is! What a sight ay? Come on the entrance is this way."

They dismounted their steeds and followed Terk to the ramp. Fynn rubbed his neck nervously at the terrifying guards. They had percings and tatoos all over their bodies. one of the guards took notice of Terk and moved aside for them to pass. Eventually they ended up in a large extravagant room, were a man with odd clothing sat behind a desk. He looked up at them, then leaned back. "You've returned. So these are the men you spoke of? I suppose they'll do..."

Flynn frowned, and took a step forward. "Who are you, and what's going on here?"

The man laughed. Then stood up and moved over to a near by cabinet. "I am the one who is going to make you very rich. Do you know what this is?"

All three of them looked on wide eyed, at the glowing silver flower that was set onto the table. " I take that as a no? This is The Moon flower, it's enchanted song kills all who sing it."

Flynn stared at him in disbelief. "Anddd why would you keep something like that?"

The mysterious man smirked, as he placed the flower back into his cabinet. "This flower along with its sister are the keys to eternal youth. My men have informed me of this missing princess and her story. It is undeniable that she is the sunflower now."

"Let me guess. You want us to find her? That girls long gone and dead!" Nork replied as he rubbed his chin.

"She is very much alive. If she wasn't the Moon Flower would have wilted by now."

"And just where do you want us to start looking? Sorry but I'm not taking an impossible job!" Flynn countered.

The man nodded, then snapped his fingers and in walked three large guards. He said something to them in another language which lead them to leave and return with two huge chests filled with gold. "All of this shall be yours if you succeed."

Flynn closed his mouth and turned towards Nork and Terk. "Well Ryder? This could set us up for months!" He thought long for a moment then smirked. "Alright, looks like you got yourself some new men!"

The suspicious man sat back into his chair. "Excellent."

* * *

><p><strong>*AN:** Hey Guys! I'm going to take a break from this story for a while. I don't plan to update until I have the whole story finished, and I can do weekly updates. I'm carrying around a note book now, so hopfully it wont take too long. Thank you all so much for your feedback, it's really helped me improve!


End file.
